


Nightmare Creek

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antichrist, F/M, Shower Sex, Wet Dream, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Nightmare Creek

Two little boys ran in the forest, Laurence and Dean are too exhausted and hungry to run away, it started with some strange group of men suddenly stabbing their father to death 6 times


End file.
